


never been kissed

by ohdeariemegoodness



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light Kidnapping, Other, Secret Solenoid, Truth or Dare, or more accurately just Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdeariemegoodness/pseuds/ohdeariemegoodness
Summary: Bumblebee was starting to feel a lot more pity for Soundwave than he usually did.





	never been kissed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodladdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodladdie/gifts).



> A Secret Solenoid gift for Damien. The prompt was “Bumblebee/Frenzy, Teens First Kiss but they wont admit they never kissed anyone lol.”

Bumblebee tested the energy bars half-heartedly, getting a mild shock for his troubles. Outside of his cell, Rumble and Frenzy were fighting enthusiastically, having already knocked over a table and rolled over the delicate components of the weapons they _had_ been cleaning; as far as Bumblebee could tell, it was just a spontaneous wrestling match.

When Thundercracker dragged Bumblebee in, Megatron had taken one look at him and snorted. “Throw him in the brig for now,” he said, not even acknowledging Bumblebee, and then he and the seekers and Soundwave all took off to do Cybertron-knows-what while Bumblebee cooled his heels in a grimy, half-flooded cell. And they’d left _Rumble and Frenzy_ to watch him, which was honestly more insulting than Megatron’s original reaction.

“Hey!” Bumblebee said, tossing a random piece of debris at them through the bars. One of the bars didn’t work at all, and another was fuzzing in and out, but it wasn’t enough space for Bumblebee to get through, even sideways.

Rumble paused where he was, on top of Frenzy with his hands around his neck. “What?”

“How did you two dipsticks end up on guard duty?” Bumblebee asked.

Rumble sat up, and Frenzy scrambled out from under him.

“We’re done with geeky jobs rewiring stuff and spying on Auto-morons,” Frenzy said, hands on his hips. “We told Soundwave we wanna go on more raids.”

“And kick some Autobot tail!” Rumble added.

“This isn’t a raid,” Bumblebee pointed out.

“No duh,” Rumble said. “We gotta watch you, first.”

“You’re our hostage,” Frenzy clarified, smugly.

“But why?” Bumblebee asked. He’d just been on a drive, minding his own business, when Thundercracker swooped down and snatched him up.

“So Megatron can bust into—” Frenzy cut off with a squawk when Rumble smacked him upside the head.

“We can’t _tell him,_ stupid,” Rumble hissed.

Bumblebee slumped back down against the wall; it had been worth a shot, but even Rumble and Frenzy could generally remember not to spew out Decepticon plans just for the asking.  The two of them seemed to realize that they’d busted up their blasters instead of cleaning them, and went around picking up the crushed components. Frenzy held up one particularly damaged bit, inspecting it in the light from the overhead lamps, and grimaced.

“This one’s really smashed up,” he said. Rumble came over to take a look, and nodded agreement. “Yeah, that’s a goner.”

“Let me see,” Bumblebee said. “Maybe I can fix it.”

Frenzy started to pass it over, then stopped, suddenly wary.  “You might turn it into a bomb or something,” he said.

“I don’t think you _can_ turn a gyrostabilizing chip into a bomb,” Bumblebee told him.  Frenzy shrugged and handed it over. Unfortunately, a gyro chip really couldn’t be turned into a bomb or anything useful at all, but Bumblebee did kill a little time straightening it out and tracing out the destroyed circuitry; engineering wasn’t exactly his specialty, but all the right pathways were still present, so it was just a matter of following the pattern.

Once he had the chip repaired, he tried to talk Frenzy into handing over some more components from the blaster, but Rumble wasn’t having it.

“Come on,” Bumblebee whined. “It’s boring in here. I need something to do while I rust to death.” He indicated the slimy puddle of seawater he was sitting in; there was no avoiding it.

“You’re our hostage,” Rumble said. “You don’t make the rules around here. We do.”

“Yeah,” Frenzy said. “ _We_ make the rules.”

“That’s what I just said, idiot,” Rumble told him, and shoved him over a little. That turned into another scuffle, which only ended when Frenzy finally surrendered, sprawled out laughing in the wreckage of another cell.

Bumblebee watched the two of them wryly; it was always a bit strange to realize that as vicious as they could be in the field, Decepticons weren’t warriors all the time. They spent a lot of time hanging out and playing around too, even if it _was_ a lot more violent than Bumblebee was used to.

Rumble and Frenzy stumbled out of the empty cell and laid out panting in the middle of the floor, looking like they were about five astroseconds away from recharging. Bumblebee wanted to lay down, too, and pass the time with a rest cycle or two, but he couldn’t get comfortable. He was already overdue for an energon ration, and his cell was mostly full of water and little pieces of debris, none of it particularly useful in an escape. Bumblebee wasn’t exactly worried about his fate; he wasn’t a high-value prisoner, had no vital intelligence to be interrogated about, and if he waited long enough, Optimus would either bargain him back or send a rescue mission.  But it _was_ boring, and in the meantime, there was no way to tell if his help might be needed with whatever Megatron had planned.

“Hey,” Bumblebee said, trying to take his mind off it, “let’s play a game or something.”

“What kind of game?” Rumble asked, sitting up.

“I don’t know,” Bumblebee told him, “you should pick, since you guys _are_ in charge around here.”

“That’s right,” Rumble said, looking pleased, and the two of them whispered back and forth for a minute before Frenzy turned back towards Bumblebee, grinning.

“We’re gonna play truth or dare,” he said.

“How am I going to take any dares if I’m locked in a cell?” Bumblebee asked.

That threw the two of them for a loop, but after a moment, Rumble just said, “That’s for us to know and you to find out!” and Bumblebee didn’t argue with that.

Frenzy dared Rumble to pinch Skywarp’s aft, but then remembered that Skywarp was off with Megatron and Soundwave.  Rumble pinched Frenzy’s aft to make up for it, and the two of them got into _another_ fight.  Bumblebee was starting to feel a lot more pity for Soundwave than he usually did; he wasn’t sure Rumble and Frenzy actually had any hobbies besides scrapping each other. 

Bumblebee tossed another piece of floor trash at them—he did a double take when he realized it was a _finger_ , but it was too late, he’d already thrown it.  He could only hope that it had never actually been attached to anyone. 

Frenzy rubbed his arm where the finger had hit it.  “What was that for?”

“It’s my turn,” Bumblebee told him. 

“Truth or dare?” Rumble asked. 

“Dare.”  Maybe he could convince them to let him out of his cell for it.  

Rumble grinned.  “I dare you two to _make out_ ,” he cooed, pointing at Frenzy unnecessarily.

Frenzy crossed his arms.  “I’m not makin’ out with some Autobot _loser_ ,” he said.  “He’ll probably give me—rusty lips!” 

Rumble busted out laughing.  “At least you can’t catch his geekiness, since you already have it,” he said.

Frenzy dived at him, but Rumble was already running away.  “Come over here!” Frenzy yelled. “I’m gonna slug you good!”

“What, are you too scaaaared,” Rumble taunted, dodging him expertly. 

Bumblebee watched the show with a mixture of amusement and trepidation.  The dare was a good way to get out of his cell, probably, but he’d never—he’d never even had the chance to kiss anyone before; Bumblebee had been built six million years into the war, and basically everyone else besides Hot Rod was millions of years older than him, and most of them even remembered Cybertron before it all got blown to pieces.  It was hard to connect with someone that had experienced whole lifetimes before you were even created. Bumblebee wasn’t the only one to be built after Cybertron had been drained, but he _was_ the only one who’d been built for no reason.  He didn’t have a place in the Autobots until Jazz made him one; he still didn’t know his function, not really.  It made him feel younger than he was.

“I’m not gonna!” Frenzy was yelling. 

Bumblebee took a deep breath and committed to his plan: convince Frenzy to go along with the dare, so he could get out of his cell.  “Yeah, lay off of him,” he said to Rumble. “That’s not a fair dare. Obviously he’s never even kissed anyone before, he wouldn’t know how to.” 

“Hey!” Frenzy yelled. “That’s not true, I’ve totally kissed tons of people!  I do too know what I’m doing!”

“Sure you have,” Bumblebee said patronizingly.

“I have!” Frenzy stomped over to the cell.  “Tons of times! Not like you would know anything about it, I bet you’ve never kissed anyone, except maybe Prime’s _aft_.” 

Rumble laughed at that, and they high fived.  Bumblebee went a little hot. He hoped they didn’t have infrared on, or that at least if they did, they’d assume his embarrassment was about the aft kissing.

“Well, go on then,” Bumblebee said.  “Let me out so we can get this over with.”

“No way!” Rumble said.  “You guys have to kiss through the bars.”  He indicated the empty space where one of the energy bars was out.

“Why doesn’t Frenzy come in here then?” Bumblebee asked. “I don’t exactly want to get my face electrocuted.” If he could get them to let the bars down for just a few astroseconds… 

Frenzy put his hands on his hips.  “I think you just don’t wanna admit that _you’re_ the one who’s never kissed anybody,” he said.

“I have too,” Bumblebee said. 

“Oh yeah? Who?” Rumble asked.

“Hot Rod,” Bumblebee said, blurting out the first name he could think of, but he took a second too long.  Rumble and Frenzy both grinned, and Rumble opened his mouth to say something else, but Bumblebee interrupted.

“Come on then,” he said to Frenzy, trying to save face.   He got as close the bars as he dared, and leaned a little forward. 

Frenzy came closer, then darted forward, jumping up so his lips just barely brushed Bumblebee’s before he jerked away.

“I said make out, not hit him with your face and run away!” Rumble protested. 

Frenzy shuffled around, and Bumblebee stared down at his feet for a moment.  When he looked back up, Frenzy was leaning in, looking pretty nervous, a funny look on his tiny face.  Bumblebee leaned down this time, so he could reach.

Frenzy ducked in between the bars, and their lips met; it felt—odd, at first, not as cold as Bumblebee was expecting, and he found himself opening his mouth, and reaching to hold Frenzy’s cheek in his hand; Frenzy let out a surprised moan, and came in closer, and Bumblebee leaned in, too, and—hit the energy bars. 

Bumblebee ended up smoking faintly on the floor of his cell, after an unfortunately extended combination of water and electricity.  In the background, Rumble was laughing hysterically. Bumblebee made slightly awkward eye contact with Frenzy, who looked away quickly.  Before Bumblebee could figure out what to say, Soundwave and Thundercracker came down into the cell block.

“What’s going on down here?” Thundercracker asked, obviously taking in the half-assembled blasters, Rumble on the floor laughing, Frenzy refusing to make eye contact with anyone, and the scorched streaks all over Bumblebee’s plating.

“Don’t ask,” Bumblebee told him, and just laid back in the dirty seawater and tried not to reflect on his life choices too much.

Thundercracker looked around again and sighed. Soundwave entered a code and the cell bars disappeared. 

“Time to go, runt,” Thundercracker said. “Megatron wants me to wave you around in front of the viewscreen.”

Bumblebee didn’t struggle as Thundercracker dragged him out of his cell and up the stairs.  Skywarp was waiting for them at the top. “What’s his problem?” he asked.  Thundercracker shrugged. 

Bumblebee consoled himself with the thought that at least he could say he’d actually kissed another person, now.  He could only hope that none of the Autobots ever, ever found out how.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert - Jazz totally does find out, and Bumblebee never lives it down. 
> 
> I wasn’t quite sure how to translate “teen” into giant robot, but I like to think I hit the high points. Damien, I hope you enjoy your gift! And to anyone else who stopped by, thanks for reading :)


End file.
